


Taste

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics), Police AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Police AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taste | DickTim | 14+ | 2013/06/29 |<br/>No regrets, Tim’s clever enough and he’s sexy in suit. Dick as well.<br/>drabble<br/>police AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

Imagine now a police station, full of working uniforms and suited detectives, teeming noises, talking, ringing phones. The sunshine sneaks into the halfway lowered blinds, drawing golden strips on the desks.

Dick is sitting on his spot, in front of his desk. Tim is approching him, he’s wearing white shirt with dark ties, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark brown holster on his shoulders. He muffles a yawn when he places a papercup full of hot coffee on Dick’s desk and he sits up on the flat, resting one leg on the floor. Dick’s smiling at him and he glances at the other cup, which is in Tim’s hand, then he grabs his. He stands up and stepes next to Tim, taking a sip.

“So, what’s we got?” Tim asks, he’s tired.

“Homicide. Body was found in an alley near the 87th street. The others are already there, I was waiting for you.”

Tim hums. Dick peek around - noone cared about them, everybody was busy with their own business. Dick smiles then he kisses Tim. Softly, and long. Tim kisses him back.

“Hmm, you taste like coffee,” He whispers after they part. Dick smiles at him happily.

“And you taste like the man I love.”

Tim blushes, Dick chuckles and he strokes the other’s cheek. “Let’s go, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
